Boyfriend 5
by BellaMorgan1
Summary: Alec and Magnus finally talk. Part V in Boyfriend Series


Alec made it to Magnus' apartment and stood outside the door. He couldn't enter himself; he wanted Magnus to welcome him into his home this time. So, he knocked and waited for Magnus to answer. He had changed since their time together earlier. "Hello, boyfriend."

"Alec, why did you knock?"

"I wanted you to open the door." Alec smiled shyly, he put either hand on the door jamb and leaned forward. "I wanted to make sure you wanted me here."

"Oh, Alexander, I always want you here." Magnus reached both arms around his neck, pulling him into the apartment and into a deep kiss.

Alec kicked the door shut with his foot so he could grab Magnus at the waist. There was no stopping them as Magnus dragged them straight to his bedroom, kissing the entire way.

It was almost 4 am when Alec stirred, his internal clock told him it was time to get up. He had to be back at the Institute soon, or the questions would begin, he felt better that Jace knew but his parents, yeah Magnus was right, he wasn't ready for that. He and Magnus spent a lot of time kissing, just enough to get their shirts off before Alec yawned in the middle of a kiss and Magnus put a halt to the whole thing and forced them to sleep. That was only two hours ago. He didn't want to leave him but he didn't have much time.

Alec tried to get out of the bed without disturbing Magnus but he failed when a hand pulled on his shoulder forcing him back down to the bed.

"Where are you going?" Magnus asked in a clear, sleepy voice.

"I have to get back to the Institute."

"Five more minutes." Magnus snaked an arm around him, trying to hold him in place, he leaned forward and kissed whatever skin was available, which happened to be the side of Alec's neck. "You can stay a few more minutes. Alec, we need to talk about last night but we don't have time now."

"No more fighting about Jace?"

"No more fighting about Jace." Magnus echoed. "I promise."

"I'll come by after patrol." Alec turned in Magnus' arms which proved to be the wrong thing to do. Magnus was waiting for him and moved with him, going up on his elbow to kiss him. Alec was pushed into the mattress. Magnus pushed Alec's head to the side so he could kiss his neck, the same spot he kissed moments ago. Alec rolled his eyes in the back of his head, he really had to leave but there was no way he was going to stop Magnus and the feelings he was invoking. One of Alec's arms was trapped between his stomach and Magnus', his other hand made its way to Magnus' hair holding him in place.

Magnus bit his neck then soothed it with his tongue; then he would suck. A process he repeated for over five minutes. He only stopped when Alec pushed on Magnus' shoulder, getting him to pull back.

"My phone." Alec was up and across the room to where he dropped his phone the night before with his shirt. "Yeah?" Alec looked back at Magnus which proved to be another bad idea, Magnus was wiping his lip with his thumb, "What? Yeah, Jace. On my way." Alec hung up his phone and threw it on the bed, so he could get dressed, even sitting on the chair to put his combat boots on. When he righted himself again, Magnus was kneeling on the end of the bed with Alec's phone in his hands.

"What did the Shadowhunter want?" Magnus peered at him.

Alec walked up to Magnus, feeling bold at the moment, he used a hand to drag Magnus' lips to his. He reached over and grabbed his phone while he had Magnus distracted. He pulled back when he had his phone in his back pocket.

"I'm going to miss the morning debrief if I don't leave now. He wanted to make sure I was up." Alec stayed in Magnus' personal space. "I'll be over after patrol tonight. We need to talk before we continue kissing." He quickly gave Magnus one last kiss and left.

Magnus fell back into his bed. Hoping he would go back to sleep, knowing he wasn't going to be able to.

Alec ran down the hall to the debriefing room at the same time all the Shadowhunters including Jace, Clary, and Izzy were leaving. "Did I miss it?" He didn't he had time for a shower so he just rushed some water through his hair and changed his clothes but he was still too late.

"Yep, the whole thing." Izzy smirked, she stepped closer to him, "You smell like Magnus."

"What?" Alec stepped back, "I do not."

Izzy and Jace laughed while Clary shook her head, "You didn't miss much, more of the same. We told your parents you had a headache."

"Thanks." Alec bowed his head slightly to her. Now that he was here in the light of day, his nerves were back. The boldness of last night and this morning was gone.

"Did you even brush your teeth after spending all night latched onto our favorite warlock?" Izzy smirked at him.

"Shut up." Alec looked up at her. She was right; he ran out of time and forgot to brush his teeth. "I did not latch on."

"Oh, I'm sorry, I meant him latching on to you." Izzy sent Jace a look who just laughed.

Clary finally caught on and laughed with them.

"What the hell, Izzy?" Alec just eyed all three of them.

Clary felt like she should be the one to tell him, "Alec, you-" she pointed to her neck then his. "Magnus-" She tilted her head to the side and smirked, "he gave you a hickey."

"What?" Alec put his hand up to his neck, he knew where it would be and the three of them bust out laughing at him. "Goddammit." He went to leave.

"Healing runes don't work on hickeys." Izzy pointed out, as he turned around to leave.

"Alec, wait." Clary grabbed his arm. "We can help. Come on." She grabbed his arm and dragged him off to her room, where her land of makeup lived. Izzy and Jace followed along but when they made it to her room, she stopped them and pushed them out of the door so it was just her and Alec. "Sit." She pushed him down to the settee she had in front of her bed. She went over to her vanity to try and get a shade she could work with.

"Why are you doing this?" Alec asked as the question popped in his head.

"I feel bad."

"I don't need your pity." He looked the other way; he didn't need anyone's pity.

"Well, that's good because that's not it." Clary came back to him and stepped up close; she tilted his head to the side so she could work. "I feel bad that I stepped between you and Jace for so long. But I'm also happy you found Magnus."

"Did you really know for a while?" Alec uncrossed his arms to just sit there, letting her dap something on his neck, it was cold and she had such a light touch it chilled him.

"I guessed, but I'm glad I was right. Magnus is a good guy and so are you. You both deserve to be happy." She stepped back from her work, unhappy with it. She went back to her vanity for some pressed powdered.

"Clary, I'm sorry I was mean to you in the beginning."

"It's okay, Alec." Clary came back to add the powder, feeling much better about her cover job.

"No, I was wrong. I overreacted and took it out on you. I didn't know what I was feeling back then."

Alec closed his eyes; he really did feel bad about how he treated her. He still had some issues with her but he was trying.

"All set, have a look." She went over to the mirror so he could look over her work.

Alec sighed, "How did you do that?" It wasn't entirely covered but enough so no one could tell unless they were up close to him and no one should be that close to him.

"Makeup. This can't be your first hickey."

"No, but usually Magnus magics them away." Alec came back away from the mirror. "We got interrupted by Jace. I didn't even think about what we were doing."

Clary reached for his arm and made him turn back to her. "Alec, don't waste time with Magnus. Don't listen to the Clave or your parents, do what you need to be happy." When Alec gave her a strange look, "Jace and Izzy told me about how the Clave feels about gays and I think its wrong. If you need someone to cover for you, just ask. Jace, Izzy, and I have your back."

"Like this morning?"

She nodded, "Like this morning."

"Are you two done?" Jace opened the door and noticed that Clary quickly released Alec's arm and he stepped back from her. "Having a moment? Should I come back?"

"Yes." "No." Clary and Alec looked at each other and laughed, unsure of who said what.

Jace shook his head, "Let's go before your parents come looking for you."

Alec spent the rest of the day in a haze. His parents got on his case for missing the meeting, like he could control a headache which was Izzy's argument against them. The beating he took on the training room from Jace and their training master, he felt horrible about that along with a several bruised ribs. He didn't think he was out of shape but he was absent-minded all day and his ribs took the beating for it, multiple times. He meant to use a healing rune but then he was rushed into a briefing then out to patrol. Clary and Izzy were his patrol partners for the evening which thankfully held no fights, his ribs were still bruised and he was having a harder time breathing than before. He realized halfway to Magnus' that maybe his rib could be broken not bruised but he was almost to Magnus,' he would be able to take care of it then. He needed to get off the street first.

Magnus was on his couch when Alec came in; he had an arm up to his side with a pained expression. "What happened?"

"I got beat up during training." Alec tried to kick off a shoe but it wasn't as easy as it was earlier in the day. "Can you help?"

Magnus was up and over to him in a flash, "Jace do this?"

"More so the trainer than Jace but yeah." Alec used Magnus' help to get to the armchair. "It didn't hurt this bad until I got here. I guess the slowing down made me sore." He winced when he sat down. "Can you get my stele?" He laid back, closing his eyes.

"I can heal you." Magnus snapped a finger where the blue magic appeared; going down to his knees to sit in front of Alec. He pulled Alec's shirt up along the side and sighed, there was indeed a bruise and it was black with a bit of purple around the edges. "Jesus, Alec." He touched his skin and let his magic take over; he could slowly see the bruise reseed becoming smaller and smaller until it was gone. He let go of his shirt but didn't remove his hand even after the magic vanished.

Alec sucked in a breath as the pain left and the feeling on his side from Magnus' hand stayed behind. "Magnus?"

He moved his hand up then back down to where his pants met his skin. "Alexander," he whispered, "You need to take care of yourself." He traced the line of his pants. Smiling at the staggered sigh, Alec let out, clearly being affected by his movement. "I lay claim to this part of you and you must take care of it."

"Just there?"

"I could touch everything else I claim but you wanted to talk this evening." Magnus removed his hand but a part of Alec's shirt stayed up, revealing a bit of his stomach. He could see a small line of the white boxers that was near his black jeans. Magnus didn't know what came over him but he wanted to touch him again, he bent forward on his knees and kissed the exposed skin, using his tongue to touch his skin and kissed him again. Magnus felt Alec heat raise under his touch.

Alec hissed at the sensation, his skin was still humming from the magic and now the hum came from Magnus' lips on his sensitive skin. Looking down and seeing Magnus kissing his skin next to his belt about sent him over the edge. "Magnus-" Alec put his hands in Magnus' hair pulling him back. He moved back, just enough to look up at Alec, "We have to talk."

"I know." He went to stand up but Alec didn't remove his hand, in fact, he ran it through his hair again. "It will be okay, Alec."

"What?" Alec had to frown at him; he felt like Magnus was inside his head.

"You're nervous. What do you think is going to happen during this talk?"

"I don't know that's part of the problem."

"Stupid Shadowhunter, I love you too." Magnus did stand up then, using the arms on the chair to pull himself up and go in for a kiss. He pushed Alec back by leaning as far forward as he would allow himself; forcing his boyfriend's mouth open so he could bite his lower lip. He was hard and quick then he pulled back.

"I told you not to call me that." Alec stood up as Magnus backed up, there was no heat in his words so Magnus waved him off returning to his seat on the couch. Watching Alec as he went back to the door to take his shoes off, his hip hustler, and his jacket which he hung up on the rack. Usually, it found its way to the chair or the floor. He heard a snap and turned to see two glasses and a bottle of wine on the coffee table. "Trying to get me drunk?" He raised an eyebrow at him.

"Maybe." Magnus smirked, "Listen, I'm not jealous of Jace and I'm glad you finally announced yourself but don't you think it was a bit dramatic?"

Alec came around the table to get to his spot on the couch; it felt better to be there, where they spent a lot of time during the deep conversation. "Maybe, but I don't regret being bold for once in my life." He didn't know the form that this talk was going to take place but the last few weeks had been hard and he needed to get it out or he didn't know if they would last. It seemed every time they were together when someone knew it, emotions would take over and they would sabotage themselves. He didn't want to feel that way anymore. He really did love Magnus and he needed to get better at talking about it. Using more than actions.

"I know you don't regret it or you would be hiding from me. Making some excuse as to why you can't come by." Magnus knew him and knew him well at this point.

"Yes," Alec reached over and took one of Magnus' hands in his. "I would be." He laid his head back on the couch and looked at Magnus who was staring down at their hands resting on his thigh. Magnus began drawing tiny symbols on the back of his hand. Alec looked down to see a small amount of magic coming from Magnus' finger; it was gold and he wasn't producing symbols. Alec could see it transparently now, he was spelling out something. "What are you writing?"

"My name." Magnus looked up at him but continued on with his drawing. "Don't worry; it's not permanent. Just playful magic."

"Oh, like the hickey you gave me?" Alec smiled at his frown as if he was trying to remember something. "Clary had to use makeup this morning to cover it up."

Magnus nodded then, his fingers still for a moment. "Ah, yes, this morning." His lips formed a slow smile, relaxing a bit at the memory of this morning.

Alec couldn't stop himself he leaned over for a quick kiss when Magnus began his drawing again, "You should have heard Izzy and Jace all day with the jokes and Clary coming to my defense. It was fun actually."

"Why do you say it like that?" Magnus was more curious than anything else.

"Because I was always scared of how people, my parents, would react. I was always the good one, the one who did nothing out of place, ever. Jace and Izzy were the ones with the hickeys and the rule breakers but it was better than I thought. Fun. Like friends have fun with one another. Things haven't been fun for a long while, it all got too serious even before Clary came around. It was fun today."

"Even the bruised ribs?" He jested back to him.

"Yeah, no, that wasn't fun."

Magnus laughed out loud at that one. He couldn't stop himself, Alec and his deadpan jokes were the light of his life. "Oh, Alexander."

Alec shook his head, "This feels good too." Magnus stopped stilled his movement on his hand and ran the finger up his arm, across his chest, up the other side of his jaw, and across to his lips. He let the magic stay and watching the golden glow follow his finger. Alec rolled his eyes into the back of his head with a deep breath; he was feeling everything. The magic and Magnus were doing something to him. "Magnus, what are you doing to me?" Alec tipped his head back, laying all the way back, he felt everything hum. He let his breath move in tune Magnus' soft smile.

"Alexander, we still need to talk like you want." Magnus removed his hand and sat up. "We need to talk."

"Oh, seriously!" Alec sat up straight, "Really?" The instant hum of Magnus' magic on his body disappeared like a glass of water had been dumped on his head. His body came out of the hum in shock.

Magnus smirked, "Sorry, darling." He stood up then, "Let's go; I would rather talk elsewhere."

Alec stood up and took the hand Magnus just outstretched to him. "The bedroom?"

"The balcony. It's a beautiful night and I want to be outside."

"Aren't we done talking?" Alec followed along; he really wanted to go back to the couch and stay under Magnus' spell; he was addictive.

"No, I want to say some things and staying on that couch would end with us in bed." Magnus let go of Alec's hand and leaned on the railing.

"And whose doing was that?" Alec arched an eyebrow at him.

"Right," He smirked, "Sorry. But, hey, I stopped."

"At the wrong time." Alec went up to the railing, leaning forward over the railing. They were shoulder to shoulder; Alec was facing the world whereas Magnus was facing his apartment. "I suddenly feel like everything is going to be alright. I feel lighter."

"Like you don't have to hide."

"It's sad, I still have to hide from my parents and the Clave but I have people on my side now."

Magnus was glad Alec couldn't see him, he felt his eyes narrow. The eye's becoming more constrictive; he picked a focal point to lock on, something in his apartment, it didn't matter what, he wasn't really focused on it.

Alec didn't notice and went on, "I had you-" Alec froze, "I mean I have you. You were patient with me. You seemed to know what I needed when I needed it."

Magnus snorted, "I was using you for your body." It was a lie, well now it was a lie. If the same thought was posed to him early on, it would have had a different meaning.

"Ha!" Alec turned on his side to look at him. "I do have fantastic abs. Or so I've been told." Alec really looked at him, Magnus looked almost nervous in his eyes, "Magnus Bane, High Warlock of Brooklyn." That seemed to get his attention; he looked over at his Shadowhunter. "I'm sorry."

"For what?" He felt like Alec was coming out of left field at him. Their conversation was going in too many different directions for him to stay focus.

"I can only say 'I honestly don't know what I'm doing' so many times before it loses it meanings. But I don't and I appreciate everything you've taught me about relationships and everything I have yet to learn from you. I'm sorry. I know I hurt you by keeping us secret in so many times we had the chance, to be honest. I know I hurt Jace's feelings for not being honest with him. And I hurt yours by not being honest with him. So, I'm sorry. I'm going to try and do better in the future."

Magnus turned around and gripped the railing tightly in his hands, moving his body back to stare up at the black sky, but it wasn't truly black, the stars would be up there shining. The New York skyline removing the ability to see many of them. "You know you keep saying you're a man of action, not words but I think you do know your way around words just fine. I accept your apology but you're not alone." Magnus dipped down to rest his chest on his arms that were now flat on the railing. He turned his head to look up at Alec who was staring at him. "I wasn't very nice about my dislike of your love for Jace. I know I said I understood it but I acted horrible to you about it. I made you feel guilty about something you needed time with. I'm the wiser, more experienced member of this relationship and I acted like a child."

"Magnus-" Alec leaned in for a quick kiss, "Bane-" He stole another kiss. "I accept your apology."

Magnus stood up straight, capturing him in a kiss as his hand came up from the railing to hold him close, applying pressure to the back of his neck. "Are you staying the night?" Magnus asked as he pulled back, licking his moist lips as he went.

"I'm not going anywhere."


End file.
